Prince Sidon: A Peculiar Alliance
by Edwardo the Cat
Summary: Captured and to be sold at an auction, Prince Sidon makes an alliance with an unusual source to break free. This leads to a friendship that has the Zora re-evaluating what he had believed were "mindless monsters." No slash. Set after BOTW. Some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prince Sidon's head vibrated against a cold, unforgiving metal floor. He groaned and blinked several times as sunlight pierced his slitted eyes. Awareness seeped through the fog that clouded his thoughts. The world around, separated from him by barred cage walls, passed by slowly. He recognized the coniferous trees, fern plants, and other foliage as those found in the Zora's Domain. Yet, he couldn't quite place where exactly in the Domain he was. Without a body of water or the path of luminous stone markers, it was impossible for him to tell. Nor could he fathom why his hands were shackled together in his lap or why the top of his long, red shark-tailed crest zinged with throbbing pain as he shifted to sit up.

He was in a prison cart pulled by a white-mained, black horse. An armored man walked along next to Sidon. Except for his height and rounded ears, he looked Hylian. Sidon was no expert, of course. Like with Zoras, there could be variations amongst the frail looking (but incredibly strong) allies. But why would they imprison the Prince of Zoras? Did they not know who he was? Even if they thought him a regular Zora, there was no need to cage him like some sort of animal.

"Excuse me," Prince Sidon called to the man. "Can you tell me what is going on? Or why I am like this?" He held up his hands and shook them so the chains of the shackles rattled.

No response. The man made no indication that he had heard the prince speak.

Sidon was tempted to ask again, but a roar rang through the air. Trailing behind them was a whole line of prison carts. At least four others. The source of roar came from a massive bear with wiry, bluish black fur. It flung its body at the cage's wall, panting heavily, drool dripping from its snarling mouth. There were other creatures as well: keeses, large and small blue chuchus, and a rock octorock.

Sidon's mouth dropped. Why was someone collecting such creature?

"I need answers," Sidon demanded from the man. "Please, I need to know why I am here."

Once again the man ignored him.

The cart jolted, and Sidon felt it come to a stop. Someone grumbled from ahead, followed by boots clopping against the dirt road, and a stout man appeared. He wore black slacks, a white button-up shirt, and a brown silk vest. A massive hooked nose centered between two beady, dark eyes. His lips curled into a sly smile, revealing his crooked, yellow teeth.

"About time you woke up," he drawled, nasally accent strong. "Thought for a moment we killed you."

Sidon gasped. He recognized this man!

Earlier that day, the prince had been patrolling the western Lanayru Wetlands alone. His father had always advised bringing along a knight or a couple of guards, but Sidon was quite confident with his fighting skills, especially with a spear, and was a much faster and stronger swimmer than any other Zora he knew. A blessing his size brought him. If he came across enemies to strong for him to take on, he could easily retreat to the city via river. He never had issues with travelling alone.

That is until a gentleman in a silk vest asked Sidon for directions.

The prince was more than glad to offer the man assistance to a nearby inn. He had suggested that the man visit his city, as well, for the inn there had waterbeds. And just as he explained how to get through Zora's Domain, something hard had struck the back of his head. Sidon didn't remember anything after that.

"You look confused," the man smirked.

Sidon shook the shock from his system. He threw the man a glare. "What do you want from me?" he demanded.

"You monsters are my ticket to a hefty fortune," the man said. "The name's Jebb, by the way. You and I will get to know each other very well over the next few weeks."

"Where are we going?"

"To an auction house in the kingdom north of Hyrule."

"We are to be sold?" Sidon felt the blood drain from his face.

"Like I said, for a steep price. Don't worry. You won't be a slave. Rather, these people are collectors. You'll just be a toy displayed on a shelf."

"I am not a monster. Haven't you seen a Zora before?" Sidon asked.

"Can't say that I have," the man, Jebb, rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Doesn't matter, though. You're a glorified shark on legs. I think that classifies you as a monster."

"You are mistaken. Zoras are intelligent beings. We are a civilization just like the Hylians, Gerudos, Gorons, and Ritos."

Jebb shrugged. "Alright, let's say you're not a monster. I'm still going to auction you off. And if we come across any other lone Hyrule 'intelligent being,' we'll be sure to capture and sell them as well. Where we are from, you're all monsters," he said.

"That's disgusting!" Sidon spat.

Jebb rolled his eyes. His yellow smile never left his face. "You just behave well, and there'll be no issues," he said.

"There will be issues for you-and major consequences. Once my men find me, you will not be forgiven for your crimes."

"Your men, huh?" the man snorted.

"I am the Prince of the Zora's Domain. When they discover I am missing, my father-King Dorephan-will send search parties out for me. He will not be pleased when he finds out you imprisoned his son and planned to auction him off."

Jebb was quiet for a moment, before he nodded his head. "You're right, we won't auction you off," he said.

Sidon felt his shoulders relax a bit.

"We'll do something better." He rubbed his hands together with glee, like a child gazing upon a plethora of honey candy. "Your daddy's probably loaded with more money than anyone at the auction can offer. We'll hold you for ransom!"

"I-I-" He was a prince! He was supposed to negotiate himself out of these situations. Yet, Sidon found himself speechless.

Jebb and his men were lower than scum. A ransom was an act of war. No doubt his father would react violently to the people who kidnapped his only living child. Sidon feared for not only Jebb's fate but also the level of lock down that the prince will face once he returns home. He would be lucky if his father let him leave the city again!

"We'll stay clear of lakes and rivers. That's where your kind lurks, right?" Jebb turned and sauntered ahead. After a moment, the carts were moving once more.

Sidon cursed and threw his body against the bars. He knew it was pointless. If a bear couldn't break out of its confides, how could the prince? But he couldn't just call it quits and not give a fighting chance. He continued to ram the bars and yank at his shackles until his shoulders were bruised and wrists blistered and bloody. By then, the sun had fallen behind distant mountains, and the caravan was amidst twilight.

Someone must have realized the prince was missing by now. Sidon sighed and slumped to his side. He prayed that the other Zora would find him soon. And that they were safe about it. They would search for their prince throughout the night, when the lands were laced with enemies and danger, and the risk of injuries and, to Sidon's dismay, fatalities was far greater. The last thing the prince wanted was for his loyal people to meet their demise as a result of Jebb's greed. In fact, the thought angered him.

He would rest for the night. But as soon as the sun ascended the sky, he would double his efforts to escape.

Sidon felt a wave of exhaustion sweep his frame. He closed his eyes, and sleep overtook his body.

###

Two days. Two bloody days passed, and Sidon had just about given up hope. His stomach gurgled constantly, and his leg muscles were stiff from lack of use. The worst of his discomfort came from his skin. Without a constant source of water, his scales had become dry and flaky. His normal bright red appearance was muted. Sidon was actually surprised at how fast his body succumbed to dehydration. It only proved how vulnerable he was out of water.

As much as he hated to, Sidon mentioned to his captors the importance of water for Zora's health. That he would not make the trip if he didn't have some kind of exposure. Jebb and the others took it to heart, but only just barely. They either passed Sidon waterskin, instructing that he pour it over himself, or splash him through the bars of his prison cart with a bucket. Their treatment of the prince was downright degrading and hardly compensation for a creature that lived in the water.

Out of the Zora's Domain, the air was much drier. There were less feathery pine trees and more oak and birch. The grass was much taller, with patches of wildflowers here and there, and crickets chirped noisily all around.

On the third night of his capture, Sidon gave up his attempt to break free and slouched in the corner of his cart. He ignored the tough bread and salted fish tossed onto the floor between his feet. He knew he should eat and conserve strength for a possible (unlikely) escape, but a bout of homesickness caused heart to clench and stomach to churn. It was silly. He spent weeks away from his city at times and never experienced homesickness of this magnitude. Maybe he felt so strongly because he didn't know when he would return to his home-see his father, Muzu, or his sister's statue again.

He shifted and gazed at his captors who sat around a roaring campfire. There were ten men, including Jebb, each with their armor and weaponry laid out in the tall grass beside them. They listened with rapt attention as Jebb babbled some outrageous story of him taking on a horde of bokoblins in his youth. Sidon snorted. He doubted the man even knew how to properly hold a sword.

Shouts erupted from a nearby cluster of trees. The five men who Jebb sent out to scout earlier were yelling for help as they dragged something large and struggling in a net. Whatever they caught thrashed against the bodies that held him down. They had opened the netting just enough to reveal the head of a Lizalfos. It opened its mouth to use its whip-like tongue, but someone quickly muzzled it with a leather belt.

"Hurry and put it with the Zora!" Jebb commanded and kicked the monster's side.

"Should we bind its arms?" one man asked.

Jebb nodded. "And make sure it is bound to the corner opposite of the zora. Don't want it hurting my prize trophy," he said.

They heaved the Lizalfos over to Sidon's cart. One man fiddled with a set of keys and jabbed one into the cage's lock.

Sidon straightened. An idea sprung into his head. As soon as the door opened, he could force his way out, easily over power his captors during their time of confusion, and make for an escape. He would have to outrun the men, which he doubted he could do despite being double their height, but perhaps the Lizalfos would cause just enough distraction to-

The cackling sound of a electricity brought Sidon out of his thoughts. An arrow, spitting out tiny bolts of lightening, pointed at his chest. Jebb smirked behind a bow.

"Don't you even think about it," the man hissed.

Eyes never leaving the shock arrow, Sidon returned to his earlier position. He hadn't realized it, but at some point during his musings, he had crouched on all fours and tensed as if ready to pounce. Damn! He was oblivious to his own actions.

The men were quick to haul the Lizalfos inside. They looped shackles through a bar on the opposite end of Sidon and clipped the monster's wristed to them before completely removing the netting. The Lizalfos lashed a foot out, but the men dodged it easily. The door to the prison was once again closed and locked. Jebb retracted the shock arrow and grinned wildly at the Lizalfos.

"Good one, boys!" he congratulated the men around him. "Luck is on our side tonight." Then he patted the bars. "Play nicely, now." He said to Sidon.

They returned to their fire.

Sidon was left to watch the Lizalfos fight desperately to break free. Now more than ever, the prince needed to find a way out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! This will be a part of a much larger piece. I don't know how often I will be posting for PSAPA because of school. Hopefully, I will post a chapter every other week (maybe even sooner). I apologize for any misspelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lizalfos' struggles rocked the prison cart. With its upper half immobile, it threw its hips side to side, kicking its feet and whipping the bars with its tail. The action continued for most of the night. It was impossible for anyone to get any sleep with all the noise. And the Lizalfos earned itself several dirty words and the butt of a spear from their captors. Sidon watched quietly until even he grew tired of the Lizalfos actions-not because they were annoying but because they were useless.

"It won't work, my friend. I've tried breaking these bars for days," Sidon said.

The Lizalfos snarled and kept lashing out.

Sidon sighed. "You'll only get yourself into more trouble. Better to save your strength," he said.

When morning arrived, Sidon hardly got a wink of sleep. While the Lizalfos had exhausted itself and was now limp, the prince had a hard time believing he was in such close proximity to a creature that would kill him in a heartbeat. It unnerved Sidon, and he hoped the belt that bound the Lizalfos' mouth wouldn't snap. He doubted the creature could understand they were both prisoners; thus, it would most likely take its aggression out on the Zora.

In a matter of hours, the climate shifted to a brisk, wintery air that had Sidon shivering uncontrollably. His razor teeth chattered together, and the dryness of his scales escalated. His whole body felt like it had fallen into a bush of stinging nettles. The man who guarded Sidon's cart took pity on the Zora, at one point, and passed a wool blanket through the bars. Sidon spread it as best he could over his body with shackled arms. The blanket didn't do much against the cold, but it did help against the biting wind.

The prince eyed the lizalfos, feeling somewhat guilty. The creature wasn't given the same luxury as he had and was trembling with its head curled into the corner. It made no complaints. Not that Sidon expected it to.

A new mountain range appeared to the west. Snow blanketed its peaks. They must have been in or close to the Tabantha Frontier. That meant they were not far from Rito Village. Sidon kept his eyes to the sky for Ritos flying overhead. As soon as he could spot one, he would call for help.

There was no excitement during that fourth day. And it wasn't until well into the fifth that Sidon decided to address an important matter with his captors. He waited until Jebb tossed him half a loaf of tough bread, as well as a jar of cold resistance elixir. It barely had an effect on the Zora, with the liquid being portioned for someone the size of a Hylian.

"What about the Lizalfos? He hasn't been given any food since his arrival," Sidon gestured to the creature. Not that he cared for it, the prince just didn't like seeing living things treated so carelessly. Better to end its misery than let it wallow in it.

"If you want to unmuzzle and feed the beast, be my guest," Jebb said. "But if he bites you, don't expect me to give you any medical treatment."

"What about a blanket? At least give it one, too."

"Don't know why you're caring for a mindless monster. But, we're low on supplies. If you're so worried, share the blanket you have," Jebb said and left them alone.

Sidon's gaze returned to the Lizalfos, and he was met with wide, calculating blue eyes. The prince wondered what sort of thoughts were going through the creature's mind. Call him solf, but Sidon couldn't eat unless the Lizalfos did. He blamed it on his injures and the cold.

"I highly doubt your understand me, but I promise I mean no harm. If I don't feed you something, they will starve you until we reach wherever they're taking us," he crawled forward until he was only inches away from the Lizalfos, tough bread in his hand. "I don't trust you, so I won't take off the belt. But I'll loosen it enough for you to take and chew bread."

The Lizalfos cocked its head. A grumble came from deep in his chest, but it didn't sound angry. Sidon took that as an affirmative to go ahead.

"Whatever you do, don't bite me. I promise I won't do this again if you do," Sidon warned.

He reached to the belt buckle with both shackled hands, and slowly loosened it by two holes. It was enough to allow an inch of leeway. The creature spent a moment opening and closing it jaw, working the soreness out of its muscles. Sidon carefully watched its infamous pink tongue move around inside.

The prince broke off chunks of the bread and passed it through the Lizalfos' mouth. The creature chewed quickly before waiting eagerly for more. Once half of it was gone, Sidon returned to his corner and finished off the rest.

"That was easy," Sidon muttered, wiping crumbs from his face.

He was rather pleased with his ability to gain the creature's cooperation. Pure luck, some might call it. But Sidon would like to think his calm demeanor had something to do with it. A calmness and patience he had learned from his dear sister.

"Don't suppose you can understand a Zora?" he asked aloud, for his own amusement.

The Lizalfos nodded.

Sidon's mouth fell open. "You can understand me?" he asked, again.

A nod. Yes.

"B-But how? Can all Lizalfos understand us?"

He shook his head. No.

"But you can?"

Yes.

"This is amazing!" Sidon exclaimed. "I always assumed Lizalfos were incapable of communication, at least beyond your own kind."

It shrugged.

It made sense, in a way, and Sidon wondered why he was so surprised by such a discovery. Lizalfos were capable of many skills: building weapons, cooking, and even strategizing against enemies. But that hardly meant they were intelligent beings, right? They killed without hesitation. They supported Calamity Ganon-that alone supports their stupidity.

"This changes everything! While all of your kind cannot, I can rightfully assume there is more than just one of you who can understand Hyrule's native language. Why haven't you tried communicating with us before?" Sidon wondered.

They could discuss why Lizalfos hated Zora's so much. They could try and find a solution for the feud. There was so many possibilities!

The Lizalfos growled, throwing Sidon a sinister glare, and curled back into the corner.

The prince blinked. What caused that reaction? Perhaps he was getting way to ahead of himself by contemplating finding peace amongst a race that hated Zoras, and vice versa, for centuries. Just because they were capable of understanding language didn't mean it would lead to the cooperation of millions. Not that Sidon believed they had the mental capacity to negotiate, create, and uphold treaties. That idea was trash.

The Lizalfos did, however, have the capacity to be angry.

This miffed Sidon. He had been nice enough to feed the Lizalfos. That should have earned him some sort thanks. Right?

 _I'm bored_ , he decided. _And I am taking it out on the Lizalfos._ He needed to take Muzu's advice and not be so naive. That's what landed him here in the first place.

As the world darkened around them, snowflakes began trembling down from the overcast sky and dusted the ground in white fluff. Jebb instructed everyone to stop and set up camp for the evening. The same five men went out to scout, while the others tended to the creatures in prison cart. Sidon was given a three mushroom skewers, much to his dismay, and fed most of them to the Lizalfos. While he could eat some mushrooms, too many upset his stomach. They weren't a staple of a Zora's diet, after all.

The men scouting returned with yet another creature that night. Whatever squirmed in the netting was much smaller than a bokoblin but larger than a chuchu. Pitiful sobs broke the air as Jebb yanked the creature out.

Sidon sucked in a breath. His heart dropped as the glow of the campfire revealed the poor soul.

She was young, melon green Rito. No more than six or seven years old. Her stubby, hawk-like legs hardly kept up with her captor's long strides. She gaped at the prison carts full of monsters and other creatures with horror.

"Where should we put her?" one man asked.

"With the Zora-I don't trust the other abominations," Jebb commanded. He walked over to the prison cart and knocked the bars next to Sidon's head with his knuckles. "You, Mister Prince, are going to make sure this youngling doesn't cause any trouble," he said. "Hopefully, you're not not one for chicken. Eat her, and you're good as dead."

The Rito was then thrown into the prison cart. She curled into a tight ball, covered her face with her winged-arm, and began to cry. Sidon reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring how she tensed under his massive hand, and whispered comforting words. A new bout of hatred filled his being toward Jebb for causing a child such fear and suffering. Nearly an hour passed before the young Rito calmed. A few stray hiccups jerked her tiny frame, but she was silent.

Eventually, the young Rito moved her arm from her face and sat up. She squeaked at the sight of the Lizalfos and scrambled until her back hit the opposite barred wall. She panted heavily as she searched for an escape.

"Calm down. It cannot hurt you," Sidon said.

Her eyes danced from the shackles that bound the monster's wrists and the belt that muzzled it. Her panic dissipated. Deciding she was relatively safe, she peered up at the Zora. Recognition flashed across her expression.

"You're Prince Sidon!" she squeaked.

"Yes, I am," he offered her a toothy grin. "And who might you be?"

"Genli," she sniffed.

"How were you captured?"

The green Rito launched into a tale about her and her sisters practicing singing. She had gotten hungry and went to a nearby pond to catch salmon. _For meuniere,_ she informed him with glittering eyes, _my favorite!_ But someone or something had caught all the fish, so she went to another water source-far out of Rito Village and without her mother's permission-to find some. There were armored men when she arrived. Thinking that they were Hylians, she landed next to them and asked them what they were doing in the area, as well as scold them for possibly taking all the fish. They swiftly caught her and dragged her to the caravan. With a sword pressed against her neck, they dared her to scream.

By the end of her recollection, tears drenched the feathers under Genli's eyes. She crawled into Sidon's lap and buried her head into his chest. She moaned about missing her mother and sisters. Frowning, Sidon stroked the back of her head.

"W-Where are they t-taking us?" Genli blubbered.

"Somewhere bad, I won't lie. But rest assure, I will get you out of here," Sidon promised.

"You will?" her head perked up.

"If it's the last thing I ever do," he said. "And once you are free, you can fly and get help." He whispered the last part.

"But won't you come with me?" she asked.

"If I can, I will. But if I am able to get you free, I want you to fly as far away from here as possible-whatever you do, do not wait for me. Do you understand?"

Gulping, she nodded. "You sound like you already have a plan." Her beak parted to reveal a smile.

"I do, actually," Sidon said, slowly.

He had formulated the idea after finding out he could communicate with the Lizalfos. It was farfetched. Absurd. And relied heavily on the dimwittedness of their captors. The chance of him escaping were next to none on foot. But for Genli? She could easily fly away. Jebb and the others would have no way of catching her by sky. She could inform Rito Chieftain Kenali of their situation, and through him, Sidon's father could be informed. This plan could only go through, however, with the help of the Lizalfos who watched them intently from his corner.

Sidon was giving the creature the benefit of the doubt here. If the prince was wrong, it was more than his life on the line.

"Is it possible, my friend, for us to work together and find a way out of here?" Sidon asked the Lizalfos.

A pregnant pause later, its long-snouted head nodded.

Yes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And special thanks to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. I apologize for any grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes. The story will pick up pace soon. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but it will be sometime next week. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smoke kept Sidon awake well into early morning. The campfire smoldered as the bodies around it snored the night away. A pungent plume wafted over to the prison cart. He sneezed and cursed at the scratchy feeling in his throat. With how poor his travelling conditions were, the zora prince hoped he wasn't getting sick. He wanted to be in top condition for later.

Sidon had refused to tell Genli or the lizalfos anything more about his plan-not with the many sets of ears possibly listening in on them. Instead, he advised them to get as much rest as possible. He spent the rest of the time observing their captors' habits, abilities, and weapons. He couldn't go about his plan blindly. Only when the time was right-when the five scouts left for patrol and everyone else had their guard down-he would strike.

He prayed to Goddess for guidance, and he prayed to his dear sister for strength. The chances of escape were slim to nonexistent, but he refused to dwell on that. He needed to do this-if not for himself, then for Genli. No child-zora, goron, hylian, rito, or gerudo-should be subjected to abduction and enslavement.

The young rito curled into the prince's side and muttered softly in her sleep. Sidon stroked the top of her head, hoping to ease any feelings of despair and terror she might have. Her thick feathers and body heat warmed the blanket Sidon shared with her, and it was the first time since entering the northern province of Hyrule that Sidon wasn't shaking from the cold.

He forced himself to ignore the clattering of chains caused by the lizalfos' trembling. Ever since learning of the monster's ability to understand language and reason with enemies, Sidon began sympathizing with it.

The high tune whistles of yellow-bellied swallows slowly began filtering through the chilly morning air. Night ebbed away, and the first signs of light peeked over the horizon. The young rito shifted against him, and after a few minutes, her eyes blinked open. She clicked her beak twice before sitting up.

"Good morning, Genli," Sidon greeted her.

"When are we getting out of here?" she asked while yawning.

"Quiet!" He hushed her. "We mustn't talk about it. I promise it will be soon."

She sniffed, tears forming in her eyes, but nodded.

They were silent as their captors finally awoke and readied the caravan for travel. The scouts travelled ahead in search for more creatures and any danger. Bread, mushrooms, and cold resistant potions were given to Sidon through the bars. The prince gave the mushrooms to Genli and scooted toward the lizalfos for their now-usual-morning routine.

"Breakfast," Sidon said.

As he brought the first piece of bread to the creature's mouth, Sidon leaned forward and whispered, "Are you still willing to help us, my friend?"

The lizalfos nodded.

"I need for them to unlock that door," the prince whispered. "To do so, we'll need to make some sort scene."

A gurgling sound came from its throat, and its jaw opened and closed like it was talking.

"I wish I could understand what you are saying." Sidon sighed.

The lizalfos flashed its pink tongue and nodded to the prince.

"Are you suggesting you attack me?" he asked.

Another nod. Yes.

Sidon grinned. "I was thinking the same thing. Should we do this now?" he asked.

Yes.

"Alright."

Sidon felt a wave of nervousness churn his stomach. He took several deep breaths as he prayed for his sore body to listen to him after spending days locked inside such a small space. With shaky hands, he loosened the belt so all the lizalfos had to do was open its mouth wide and it would be free.

"Whenever you're ready, my friend."

 _CRACK!_

The lizalfos tongue caught Sidon by the jaw and whipped it backwards. A bright light flashed across the prince's vision, and he found himself sprawled on the ground. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Genli squawked beside him, feathery fingers gripping his arm, and she asked over and over if he was okay.

The lizalfos had done its job a little too well.

Dazed, he watched as their captors surrounded the cart through half lidded eyes. Shields raised as the powerful tongue attacked them through the bars. A sword arched through the air and sliced the lizalfos on his shoulder. The creature hissed before its movements became more erratic. Jebb's cursing filled the air, and he screamed for them to get control of the "blasted beast" without killing it.

It was obvious that they would have to open the cart and remuzzle the lizalfos. Sidon kept stock-still. He wanted them to believe he was incapacitated. And when one man pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cart, Sidon sprung to his feet and barreled into the door. It slammed open, and Sidon sailed through the air. He landed heavily on the the key bearer.

Silence before the storm, the campsite fell deathly quiet as the men watched Sidon pull himself to his feet. He armed himself with the fallen man's rusted spear and tossed the key he snatched up to Genli in the cart.

Cries of outrage erupted. The prince was surrounded by seven of the ten men. He counted himself lucky that the other five were out scouting. He wasted no time jumping into battle. While his captors were holding back to keep from severely hurting the zora, Sidon was not. He slashed two men across their exposed faces. Not deep enough to be fatal, but they would certainly bare scars for the rest of their life. They howled and dropped to their knees.

"Free the lizalfos," he shouted to the young rito. "Hurry!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Jebb said from behind.

That gut-churning sound of screeching electricity filled the air. Sidon turned in time to witness Jebb aim a shock arrow toward Genli and the lizalfos. Barring his razor teeth, he growled at Jebb. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Sidon was done listening. He lunged forward. Smacking the bow and arrow aside with all his strength. His large body crashed against Jebb's. Jaws clamped down on the man's meaty neck.

Blood flooded around Sidon's tongue. Normally, the idea of biting a living, feeling creature in such a fashion disgusted the prince-made him feel like he was an animal. But for this one time, he took pleasure in the briney taste.

Jebb screams morphed into gut-churning gurgles. He struggled for maybe a minute before his body went limp.

Sidon released him, ignoring the gasped from the men around. The prince snatched the fallen bow and shock arrow from the ground. Ignoring the agonizing pain as bolts of electricity licked his scales, Sidon readied the shock arrow and drew the bow.

He spun around to face three men racing toward him. The prince released the arrow and watched it zoom toward its target. The sharp head plunged deep into one man's upper leg. An orb of electricity exploded from the arrow and engulfed him and those around him. Their bodies went rigid, not a sound passing through their lips, before they collapsed to the ground.

Panting heavily, Sidon dropped the bow. His hands trembled with numbness. The effects of shock arrows on zora were existential. Sidon noted to not try such a thing again unless he wore protective gear.

A loud thump drew his and the remaining men's attention to the prison cart. The lizalfos stood outside. Rolling its shoulders and snapping its mouth to relieve its soreness. Its eyes met Sidon's. The obvious intelligence surprising the prince once more. For a second, he thought the lizalfos would flee and leave him to fight the men alone. They hadn't agreed to help each other out beyond their initial escape.

The lizalfos rolled its tongue in its mouth twice before flicking it out to its full extent. He managed to knock one of the men, who had crept closer to the zora, down. Sidon would have cheered at the short-term alliance that action issued, but he noticed that some of their captors were slowly climbing back to their feet.

"Genli!" Sidon called.

She huddled in the prison cart but perked when she heard her name.

"Do you know the way to Rito Village from here?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered.

"Are you well enough to fly?"

She nodded.

"Then go! Tell your chief what has happened-have him inform my father. Hurry!"

A blade sailed centimeters from Sidon's face. He yelped and barely dodged another blow from an attacker. He heard the heavy flaps as the young rito took off, and he sighed with relief when her pudgy body passed over his head. She was no longer in immediate danger.

Now he could focus on his own escape.

The world around crumbled away as Sidon's focus fell solely upon the man standing in front of him. He took a deep breath and lunged. Spear and sword clashed. Sidon grunted as he easily overpowered his adversary, nearly crushing him with every blow with his size and strength. The prince moved to the next men and then to another. Only stopping when he heard a strangled cry from the lizalfos.

At one point, the lizafos had fallen and was now trying to push itself up. Two men towered over him, one clubbing the back of its head with a tree branch and the other kicking it repeatedly in the side. Sidon lunged toward them. He tackled one man to the ground, jumped back to his feet, and rotated his spear at lightening speed. The sharp tip slashed across the man's chest, and he crumpled to the ground. A moan of pain escaping the man's lips.

Sidon was rather proud of his fighting skills. Fighting on land was much more difficult than in water, but he was managing well. With everyone still reeling from his attacks, he took a moment to assess the lizalfos.

Blood oozed from a stab wound in the monster's shoulder, and dark bruises marred its green skin. Sidon winced at the sight of its crooked arm-no doubt it was broken. The prince didn't have time to check if the lizalfos was still alive. Sidon hoisted it onto his shoulder. He grunted and nearly toppled over from its weight, but he managed a few clumsy steps out of the bloodied camp.

Not caring what direction they were heading in, Sidon slipped past the tree line and disappeared into the thick forest.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I started a new job, and school slammed me. I apologize if this chapter sucks. I am not good at writing action scenes. Hopefully, I will get better. Forgive me for any plot holes, unbelievable moments, misspellings, and grammar/punctuation mistakes. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Just a little bit more,_ Sidon thought as his lungs heaved from the exertion of running with the heavy lizalfos draped over his back. His back twinged and legs wobbled with each step, and the corners of his vision darkened as exhaustion and pain from his dried-out scales overwhelmed his senses. He no longer felt the icy bite of snow below his feet or the chilling wind that weaved through the pine trees. His only focus was getting them as far away from their captors as possible.

Eventually, when the glow of the sun centered and filtered through the cloudy sky, Sidon's pace slowed to an uneven gait before he collapsed next to a steep and rocky hill. It gave them some protection from the environment. He hoisted the lizalfos until they lay side by side. Closing his eyes to relish in the relief of his muscles, he slowed his breaths to calm the adrenaline that coursed through his system.

The only other time he had felt this exhausted was on the thirtieth anniversary of his dear sister's death. The day had been somber, as usual, and many Zora approached him and expressed their sadness for such a tremendous loss. Some even shared their memories of her with him, as if it would relieve the ache he felt in his heart whenever staring at the erected statue of her. However, it only fueled the anger that coiled so tightly in his stomach. Why did they get to have so many fond memories of his dear sister while he only had a couple? Why couldn't he hold the image of his sister for more than a second? He had been so young at the time of her death and could only recall the feelings of the memories rather than what actually happened.

Frustrated with the unfairness of his dear sister's death, Sidon had stormed to his father's chambers to rant about his woes. Yet, as he arrived, the guards forbid him from going inside. His father needed time to mourn his loss without any disturbances, even from his son. That only pissed Sidon off more. How dare his father leave him to suffer on his own! They had both lost someone important.

The hot-rage inside him reached its boiling point, threatening to explode on the next person who spoke to him. He had needed to escape. To get away from his selfish father. Away from the slough of Zoras who thought they were helping him. And away from that damn statue that captured everything about his dear sister except for the spark of life in her vibrant gold eyes.

So without notifying his attendees or guards, Sidon dove from the top of The Great Zora Bridge into Ruto Lake and left the city. He propelled through the water with impressive speed. Only when he reached Zora River did he stop and allow the currents take him down stream. He glared at the overcast sky and the heavy drops of rain that splashed his face.

Everything about Mipha's death was unfair.

An hour passed, and Sidon decided he had calmed down enough to head home. That is until he spotted three red bokoblins jumping around a campfire. His rage returned ten-folds. It was Ganon Calamity's fault his dear sister death! Her murder! And these disgusting beasts were in league with Ganon. They were mindless killing machines that terrorized Zora swimming by. They deserved to die.

As he crept to the river bank, his mind detached from his body. He didn't feel his arm raise his spear. Or when he sprung from the water. Or hear the surprised gasps as he sunk his spear into the closest bokoblin. Soon battle cries and clanging metal filled the air. The bokoblins hadn't stood a chance. Within minutes, they dropped heavily to the ground, bloodied and disfigured. Chest heaving, Sidon stood above them victoriously.

Observing their lifeless bodies, his adrenaline and anger dissipated. In its place came overwhelming despair and guilt. He had killed without remorse to relieve himself of his grief. But it hadn't work. In fact, he felt worse physically and mentally. What would his dear sister think seeing him taking a life for selfish gain?

The bokoblins left Sidon bruised, covered in scratches, and sporting a deep puncture wound in his belly. His left knee throbbed with each step, and he could hardly think past the headache that bloomed behind his eyes. Exhaustion seeped into his bones as he left the campsite and returned to the depths of Zora River.

He could only remember bits and pieces of his journey home, and when he recalled re-entering Ruto Lake, his mind reached a blank spot in his memory. Later, he awoke in the healing pools of Zora Domain's infirmary with just enough energy to turn his head toward his worried father who sat at his bedside. He had learned that a Zora guard noticed his drifting unconscious body from the bridge above. He had nearly bled to death from the wound on his belly.

The tiredness he felt when admitting to his father the reason behind his battered condition was on par to the tiredness he felt at the moment, laying next to the lizalfos, thanks to Jebb and his companions.

 _Get up,_ he imagined his dear sister whispering to him. _Heal him._

Despite their differences, despite their affiliation with opposite sides of their ongoing war, Sidon would help the lizalfos as much as he could. If it weren't for their cooperation, Sidon would still be in the hands of Jebb and on his way to the auction house. And for that, the Zora prince was grateful. He would ensure the safety and health of his new alliance until it ended, much to Sidon's dismay, when they parted ways.

Arms struggling against his weight, he crawled closer to the lizafos. He hovered his hands over the injured creature's chest and allowed the dormant heat in the pit of his stomach to spread up his chest, down his arms, and to his fingertips. A green glow encased the lizafos, and slowly his cuts began sealing shut and bruising began to lighten from a deep purple to a faint brown.

Unlike his dear sister's, his abilities would only heal the superficial wounds and maybe some of the more dire ones. The crooked arm, which he took a break from healing to set, would still need several days to a couple weeks before it was completely better. If he had the proper medical supplies, he would splint it. But until then, he would have to make sure the lizalfos avoided using his arm.

When finished, Sidon sagged to his side. The last of his energy seeped from his body, and he spent the next few minutes cusping on the edge of consciousness. He never noticed as the lizalfos stirred, nor when its eyes fluttered open. It was when the lizalfos made a gasping sound that caused Sidon to spring back up, eyes darting around the forest for Jebb and their captors. He sighed with relief once he realized the source of the noise.

"I am glad you are awake. Our plan was a success-we have escaped," he said.

The lizalfos blinked several times before turning his head toward Sidon. His eyes widened with surprise, and he tried to push himself up. A groan slipped passed his lips, and he slumped back down. Sidon gently told him not to move.

"It will be a few days before your wounds heal. I did my best with the more critical ones-your arm specifically. You should not use it for some time. You have suffered a severe break."

The lizalfos looked down at his hands. He growled at the sight of his shackles. Lifting his good hand up, he shook it, causing the chains to jingle. He scowled at Sidon.

"I dropped the keys during the fight," said Prince Sidon, apologetically. "We can break the chains to give you full motion of your arms and legs, but the cuffs will have to be picked. Unfortunately, my lock picking skills are nonexistent."

He looked around for something that could help them break the chains instead. Not far from where they sat was a tooth-shaped rock as long as his forearm. Struggling to his feet, Sidon staggered over and lifted it with a grunt. Normally, he could lift nets bulging with fish, much heavier than the rock, without breaking a sweat. Yet, with his body the way that it was, his arms strained under the weight.

"Perhaps this will do the trick." He hauled the heavy rock toward the lizalfos. "I will be careful not to crush your hands."

After helping the lizafos sit up, Sidon moved the creatures hands until they rested on the ground with the chain extended to its full length. He lifted the rock above his head and slammed it down. A loud clang echoed the forest. But the chains remained in tact. He struck them again and again.

"These chains are stronger than I give them credit for. I don't think a rock with break it," the Zora prince said.

The lizalfos grunted and slumped back to the ground. For a moment, Sidon wondered if he had fallen back to sleep. However, a deep rumbled came from deep in the lizalfos' chest, and the creature flopped over on his side and pushed himself up, once more, with his good arm. He winced and swayed. Sidon's arm shot out to balance the lizalfos.

"Where do you come from?" the Prince asked, then he shook his head. The lizalfos couldn't speak Sidon's tongue. Only yes-or-no questions were manageable.

To his surprise, the lizalfos leaned forward and outstretched both arms. With a finger, he began writing in the mud below. When he finished, he gestured for Sidon to come closer. The Zora prince's mouth dropped open as he could actually read and understand the words.

 _Zora Domain,_ the lizalfos had wrote.

"Y-You can write in our language, as well as understand it," Sidon said, stunned.

 _I was taught to I could translate intercepted letters from your militia and allies._

"Th-That's…" Sidon was speechless. Yet another revolution, despite the reason the lizafos gave him, that impressed him. Now they could communicate! Shaking his head, he pushed his shock aside and asked, "Where in the Domain do you live?"

 _North of Ralis River_ , he wrote. _There's a small faction residing in the trees._

Sidon nodded. He was aware of the small group of lizalfos by the pond. Their leader, a black lizalfos with a missing eye and deadly sword skills, was one of the reasons why Zora avoided the pond. That and the blue hinox that also resided close by.

"What about your name?"

Opening his mouth, the lizalfos made a series of chirping sounds.

"I'm afraid I can't understand you." Sidon chuckled.

The lizalfos eyes twinkled, as though he found Sidon's lack of ability amusing. _It means opposing currents caused by tidal flow,_ he wrote.

"A riptide!" the Zora prince exclaimed. Then the thought dawned on him. "Perhaps that's what I can call you-Riptide."

The lizalfos-Riptide-nodded.

Sidon grinned. The lizalfos' cooperation was remarkable! He was easy to reason with and displayed a great deal of trust worthiness. At least, so far. He would keep his guard up no matter what, but perhaps they could help each other out.

"I doubt we will make it back to our homes alone in our conditions," Sidon said. He locked gazes with Riptide and offered a soft smile. "What do you say, my friend, to us working together one more time?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay. I promise it won't take over a month for the next chapter. I got caught up with school, work, NaNoWriMo, and a hospital adventure. Sorry for any mistakes that will, no doubt, appear. And thank you so much for reading my fanfiction.

Name Reference: Sidon is like Poseidon, and Poseidon's weapon is Riptide. Like the Greek god and his trident, Sidon's and Riptide's existences are now intertwined.


End file.
